


Would we be able to share each other's loneliness?

by shininghime



Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: AU, Death Fic, M/M, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 01:19:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shininghime/pseuds/shininghime
Summary: Odiava la confusione che c'era i primi giorni di scuola, tutti quei pivelli che strillavano per i corridoi fregandosene se a qualcuno potevano dare fastidio.Buttò lo sguardo fuori dalla finestra notando le persone che stavano fuori, sembravano branchi di formiche da quanto erano piccoli e, se avesse potuto, avrebbe sputato in testa a tutti quanti solamente perché camminavano in maniera allegra. Lo snervavano,che c'era d'allegro nell'andare alle superiori?





	Would we be able to share each other's loneliness?

  


_Odiava la confusione che c'era i primi giorni di scuola, tutti quei pivelli che strillavano per i corridoi fregandosene se a qualcuno potevano dare fastidio._   
_Buttò lo sguardo fuori dalla finestra notando le persone che stavano fuori, sembravano branchi di formiche da quanto erano piccoli e, se avesse potuto, avrebbe sputato in testa a tutti quanti solamente perché camminavano in maniera allegra. Lo snervavano,che c'era d'allegro nell'andare alle superiori?_   
_Si era comportato come quelle formiche durante il suo primo anno di superiori?_   
_Forse sì, anche se non aveva mai fatto tutto quel baccano perché non era decisamente da lui. Neanche gli piaceva quella scuola, l'aveva scelta solo per far felice suo padre e, se fosse stato per lui, avrebbe seguito i suoi – pochi - amici e non avrebbe vissuto quell'inferno di grida e di eccitazione._   
_Ripensandoci avrebbe dovuto ignorare la richiesta di quell'uomo, così come aveva fatto lui quando gli aveva chiesto di non lasciarlo solo; non si era fatto tanti problemi ad abbandonare la famiglia in fondo e lui non avrebbe nemmeno più dovuto considerarlo un padre._

_Quando sentì qualcuno canticchiare per le scale, si voltò notando un ragazzo saltellare: quel tipo era il classico esempio di rompiscatole, di essere rumoroso e noioso. Non c'era niente da canticchiare, né da saltellare. Sì, quelli del primo anno erano decisamente una razza odiosa._   
_Tornò a guardare fuori dalla finestra cercando di reprimere i suoi istinti omicida, anche se quel coso lo stava davvero mandando su tutte le furie._

_"Ah..!"_

_Udì solo un tonfo provenire da dietro di sé e si voltò notando il ragazzino sdraiato per le scale; come aveva fatto a cadere?_   
_Anche se combattuto tra il volerlo lasciare a terra e l'aiutarlo, si avvicinò a quello dandogli una pacca sulle spalle per controllare che stesse bene._   
_Poteva sembrare un essere senza cuore, e forse un po' lo era, ma non era riuscito ad ignorare la sua caduta._

_"Ohi, ti sei fatto male?"_

_"N-no."_

_Peccato che stesse piangendo, non gli sembrava proprio una reazione normale ad un “non mi sono fatto male”._   
_Non riuscendo a credere alle sue parole, quel tipo stava davvero piangendo, gli chiese di nuovo se fosse tutto a posto._

_"Sicuro?"_

_"F-forse un pochino."_

_Sospirò cercando di alzare la testa al novellino, era meglio controllare che avesse così avrebbe deciso se portarlo in infermeria o meno. Non gli capitava tutti i giorni di vedere qualcuno cadere dal nulla e scoppiare a piangere a quel modo, forse quel tipo si era fatto seriamente male, forse era fin troppo sbadato e quelli non erano affari suoi ma non poteva fare finta di niente e andarsene – nonostante volesse solo starsene per conto proprio -. La sua mattinata era iniziata meravigliosamente._

_"Ohi ragazzino, alza il viso."_

_"S-sto bene."_

_Stava talmente bene che si era messo a tremare._   
_Non era decisamente una reazione normale, cadere e piangere era quasi accettabile (seppur più comprensibile da un bambino di sei anni) ma tremare a quel modo era inusuale e strano._   
_Afferrandolo delicatamente per il mento, lo costrinse ad alzare il volto e sospirò notando la ferita che aveva al labbro._   
_Nella caduta aveva sbattuto i denti contro le labbra, una cosa normale che poteva succedere a chiunque canticchiasse e salisse le scale come un idiota._

_"Hai un labbro aperto."_

_Il ragazzo rimase in silenzio spostando lo sguardo sul muro vicino._   
_Stava ancora piangendo, non credeva che un corpo umano potesse avere così tante lacrime da sprecare (lui non era un tipo che piagnucolava spesso, non lo considerava virile e si sarebbe ucciso piuttosto che farsi vedere a quel modo da un estraneo)._   
_Posando lo sguardo su di lui, notò il suo volto e i suoi lineamenti fini e delicati. Aveva le labbra carnose, gli zigomi alti e gli occhi di color nocciola e grandi: era abbastanza carino, lo doveva ammettere._

_"Mi...mi fai male."_

_"S-scusa!"_

_Non si era nemmeno reso conto di tenerlo ancora per il mento, si era distratto nell'osservarlo e la sua mano era rimasta al proprio posto._   
_Lasciò la presa arrossendo un pochino; che diavolo gli stava succedendo?_   
_Non era la prima volta che trovava un altro ragazzo attraente, in fondo era gay e lo aveva sempre saputo – anche se non aveva mai avuto storie serie - , ma non si era mai imbarazzato così davanti ad un estraneo! Aveva una dignità insomma, non poteva mica arrossire ogni volta che vedeva una persona attraente._

_"Andiamo in infermeria, moccioso."_

_"Fu-Fujigaya Taisuke."_

_"Uhm?"_

_"E' il mio nome."_

_Cercando di tirarlo su senza fargli male, sospirò per l'ennesima volta decidendo di lasciar perdere la sua acidità per qualche secondo; non gli avrebbe di certo fatto male tentare un approccio più gentile e delicato con quel tipo – Taisuke –._

_"Kitayama Hiromitsu."_

 

"Kitayama-sensei?"

"Uhm?"

"Nikaido-kun si è svegliato."

"Ok-"

Chiuse il cassetto della sua scrivania riponendoci con cura la foto che stava osservando.  
Era un ricordo ancora doloroso, certo, ma guardare quel sorriso, ricordarsi come erano state le cose un tempo, lo faceva stare quasi bene.  
Hiromitsu era sempre stato un tipo chiuso e burbero, non aveva molti ricordi della sua adolescenza e spesso si rendeva conto di essere stato il primo a non aver permesso agli altri di avvicinarsi a lui. Di quella sua mancanza di fiducia negli esseri umani, specialmente gli adulti, aveva sempre incolpato il padre e, crescendo, aveva fatto in modo che nessuno potesse più fargli del male o illuderlo di contare qualcosa.

Attraversando il corridoio arrivò all'altezza della camera di Nikaido e bussò alla porta di fronte a sé aspettando il permesso di entrare.   
Nikaido era un ragazzino scorbutico e ribelle, si lamentava in continuazione di ogni cosa, anche la più piccola, e spesso metteva a dura prova la pazienza di Kitayama – non che ci volesse molto -.

  
"Ohi Nikaido-kun."

"Non mi piace Nikaido-kun."

"E' il tuo cognome, no?"

Il ragazzo ignorò la sua domanda voltandosi dall'altra parte.  
Si avvicinò a lui cercando di mettersi nella sua visuale, tutte le volte facevano quella scenetta e Hiromitsu cercava di rimanere calmo e capire cosa potesse turbare così tanto quel ragazzino. Era davvero un ragazzo difficile, non parlava molto e si rifiutava anche di collaborare con lui, ma nonostante tutto voleva aiutarlo.  
Era il suo dovere farlo stare meglio.

"Nikaido-kuuuun."

"Sei noioso."

Sorrise quando il ragazzo mise il broncio, era ancora un bambino ed ogni volta che si imbronciava lo dimostrava. Quella cosa lo divertiva, Hiromitsu poteva avere mille difetti ma quando vedeva Takashi comportarsi come un sedicenne il suo cuore si scaldava un poco.

  


  
_"E' solo un taglietto al labbro, stai più attento la prossima volta."_

_"Ok!"_

_Quel tipo era davvero rumoroso, più degli altri pivelli che aveva visto in tutti gli anni delle superiori._   
_Qualche secondo dopo alzò un sopracciglio incuriosito dalle parole dell'infermiera: non poteva credere alle proprie orecchie._

_"Fujigaya-kun, non è che hai qualche problema d'equilibrio? In un mese sei caduto 3 volte."_

_"No, ovvio che no!"_

_Allora era solo un tipo maldestro, perché per cadere così spesso o non aveva equilibrio oppure era imbranato._   
_Però era carino, nonostante il suo essere fastidioso, aveva un bel sorriso, gli ispirava dolcezza...No, non doveva pensare a certe cose! Kitayama Hiromitsu non si faceva abbindolare dal primo ragazzetto carino che incontrava, non era così che funzionavano le cose._

_"Ok, però sta' più attento. Kitayama-kun, lo affido a te."_

_"Ehh?"_

_Perché proprio a lui? Non era mica la sua balia, neanche gli piaceva quel bambino saltellante e lui non aveva tempo da perdere con uno del genere; il maturo e grande Kitayama non poteva badare a un ragazzino che si sfracellava per le scale solamente perché incapace di camminare come una persona sana di mente._

_"Ma posso tornare a casa da solo! Non c'è bisogno che Kitayama-san..."_

_"Non chiamarmi Kitayama-san!"_

_"S-scusa?”_

_Forse era il caso di darsi una calmata, stava gridando come una ragazzina davanti all'idolo del momento e sembrava un isterico. Quello che intendeva dire con il suo rimprovero, da vero idiota, era di chiamarlo semplicemente con il suo nome o cognome lasciando perdere i convenevoli._   
_Come al solito non aveva saputo interagire con le persone, era una cosa che non gli riusciva per niente e per quello non aveva molti amici. Sua madre tentava in tutti i modi di farglielo capire, di dirgli di dover prestare più attenzione a come si poneva con gli altri ma lui non ce la faceva. Semplicemente non era nato per stare a contatto con le persone._

_"Puoi chiamarmi Kitayama o Hiromitsu."_

_"Sul serio?"_

_Stava perdendo la pazienza, un altro dei suoi mille difetti._   
_Ce la stava davvero mettendo tutta per mantenere la calma e non scattare di nuovo, ma quel Taisuke era davvero irritante quando faceva domande senza senso! Gli aveva dato il permesso di chiamarlo col proprio nome, quindi perché continuare a insistere e chiedere se fosse sicuro? Certo che lo era, altrimenti non avrebbe detto niente._

_"Uhm"._

_"Tu puoi chiamarmi Taipi!"_

_Le cose stavano sfuggendo di mano fin troppo velocemente, non lo avrebbe mai chiamato con un soprannome, non erano mica amici. Poi che razza di soprannome era “Taipi”? I suoi amici dovevano volergli male in realtà, non c'era altra spiegazione ad una cosa così idiota._

_"Ah, coso..."_

_"Taipi!"_

_Aveva messo pure il broncio, ma quanti anni aveva, tre?_   
_Non sapeva se piangere o buttarla sul ridere: quel ragazzino non si sarebbe attaccato a lui come una zecca. No, non lo avrebbe permesso, per anni aveva evitato il contatto stretto con le persone – per evitare di venire preso in giro – e di certo uno con quel soprannome non avrebbe vanificato i suoi sforzi._

_"Ok, ok, Tai...pi?"_

_"Si!"_

_L'infermiera si intromise spezzando quel piccolo siparietto, per fortuna avrebbe aggiunto, consigliando a Taisuke di riposare di più e di stare più attento quando camminava per strada._   
_Hiromitsu guardò l'altro ragazzo non potendo fare a meno di chiedersi quanto fosse normale cadere così spesso. Non che fossero affari suoi, ma visto che aveva assistito a quella caduta per le scale e alla reazione successiva, si era incuriosito (e un po' preoccupato, ma non lo avrebbe ammesso nemmeno a se stesso)._   
_Con tutte le volte che passava in infermeria, non si stupiva della confidenza che Fujigaya aveva con quella donna._   
_Uscirono pochi minuti dopo e vide Fujigaya continuare a sorridere come un ebete: che aveva poi da essere tanto felice?_

_"E' una bella giornata, vero Kitayama-kun?"_

_"Uhm."_

_Ignorando il cielo sopra di loro, si mise ad osservare quel ragazzino._   
_Nessuno che conosceva si era mai messo a contemplare il cielo come stava facendo quello, lui aveva sempre ignorato il sole e il cielo stesso, non si era mai fermato a pensare a quanto fosse bella la giornata o a quanto il calore dei raggi solari lo facevano sentire al caldo._   
_Taisuke invece era perso tra i suoi pensieri e con gli occhi non si lasciava sfuggire nemmeno la più piccola delle cose che spezzava quel manto celeste sopra di loro._

  


  
"Le condizioni di Takashi sono stabili."

"Ma può guarire?"

"N-no...non del tutto almeno."

Glielo avevano chiesto mille volte, ad ogni visita se ne uscivano con quella domanda e lui non sapeva più come rispondere senza sembrare uno stronzo gelido.   
Per guarire, il povero Takashi, avrebbe avuto bisogno di un vero miracolo, sarebbe stato tutto più semplice se il ragazzo si fosse deciso a fare almeno una riabilitazione. Hiromitsu ci aveva provato un sacco di volte a fargli capire che quella era l'unica soluzione possibile per il momento, la riabilitazione lo avrebbe aiutato a non perdere la mobilità delle gambe e delle braccia, avrebbe rallentato l'avanzamento della malattia.

"Ma nostro figlio ha solo sedici anni!"

"Lo so, ma si rifiuta di collaborare e non so più cosa fare con lui.”

Ed era vero, da quando gli avevano detto di essere malato, Takashi si era buttato giù di morale chiudendosi ancora di più in se stesso. Non aveva mai preso in considerazione l'idea di doversi sacrificare per stare meglio, probabilmente, anzi no, sicuramente non accettava l'essere malato; come poteva dargli torto? Quella che lo aveva colpito era una malattia bastarda, una malattia rara, una malattia che non avrebbe mai dovuto colpire un ragazzo così giovane.   
Kitayama sapeva benissimo gli effetti che poteva avere il non accettare una condizione, specie in un'età così particolare, ma sapeva anche di non poter costringere Takashi a fare qualcosa contro la sua volontà.

"E' un medico, no? Lo salvi!"

"I medici non salvano le vite umane?"

"Se Takashi non vuole aiutarmi, posso fare ben poco."

Lasciò il proprio studio ignorando i richiami dei due, se Takashi aveva deciso di non farsi curare, non poteva costringerlo a cambiare idea. Lui ci aveva provato, davvero tanto, ma quella situazione non era facile per nessuno di quelli coinvolti; capiva i genitori di Nikaido, capiva la loro voglia di vedere il figlio sano, ma Hiromitsu non riusciva a non mettersi nei panni del ragazzino. Chi meglio di lui poteva sapere cosa si provava in quella situazione? C'era passato anni prima anche se solo come spettatore silenzioso.

_"Se morirò comunque, che senso ha farmi ricoverare? Rischio solo di perdere i miei ultimi attimi di vita, non voglio stare chiuso in una stanza di ospedale aspettando di morire.”_

Scosse la testa entrando nella stanza di Takashi, l'ultima cosa di cui aveva bisogno era ricordarsi del passato.  
Non era mai un viaggio piacevole, anche quando riguardava le foto nei momenti più tristi della sua giornata, avrebbe davvero voluto un finale alternativo a tutto quello che gli era successo.

"I tuoi sono andati via...penso."

Non ne era sicuro in verità, li aveva lasciati nel suo studio ignorando i richiami e le minacce di farlo licenziare, come se il direttore della struttura avrebbe dato loro ascolto; Hiromitsu era il migliore che avevano là dentro, l'unico in grado di poter fare davvero la differenza nella vita dei pazienti (il che aveva del miracoloso considerando la sua poca propensione al contatto umano).

"Li hai lasciati soli?"

"Si..."

Adesso che ci pensava su doveva sembrare proprio un mostro agli occhi di Takashi. Aveva lasciato i suoi genitori nel bel mezzo di un incontro, di un esaurimento nervoso per lo stato di salute del figlio e lo aveva ammesso senza il minimo senso di colpa. C'era decisamente qualcosa che non andava in lui.   
Il ragazzo sbuffò strusciandosi gli occhi in un secondo momento, stava piangendo?  
Abbozzò un sorriso sapendo benissimo che sotto l'aria da cinico, c'era un ragazzino che non voleva morire. Takashi non era diverso da tutti gli altri pazienti che aveva avuto in cura, poteva sembrare duro e dire quanto non gli interessasse passare la vita facendo una cura che non avrebbe portato a nulla, ma sotto sotto sperava che ci fosse qualcosa da poter fare per stare meglio.

"Perché proprio a me?"

Mordendosi il labbro inferiore, Kitayama abbassò lo sguardo perdendosi un attimo nel proprio passato.   
Cosa poteva rispondergli? Non lo sapeva nemmeno lui perché quella malattia lo aveva colpito, c'erano ancora tanti misteri attorno alla condizione di Nikaido e, per quanto Hiromitsu si sforzasse e studiasse, la scienza pareva rimanere sempre un passo indietro rispetto alla malattia.

_"Perché proprio a me Kitayama?! Ho solo quindici anni!"_

"Torno più tardi, Takashi.”

Se ne andò chiudendo la porta dietro di sé: gli faceva male occuparsi di Nikaido.   
Sapeva benissimo che prima o poi si sarebbe pentito di aver preso in cura quel ragazzino, ogni volta che lo vedeva o parlava con lui, ogni volta che segnava i suoi progressi o meno, il passato tornava a tormentarlo facendogli perdere il controllo. Non riusciva a rimanere concentrato, non riusciva a mettere da parte quella voce e tutti i discorsi che avevano affrontato; rivivere la sua adolescenza lo turbava profondamente ed era come smettere di respirare.  
Doveva staccare la spina per un po', prendere aria sul tetto della clinica lo avrebbe aiutato a stare meglio.

  


  
_"Kitayama-kun!"_

_Taisuke era diventato la sua zecca dopo che lo aveva riaccompagnato a casa qualche giorno prima, aveva temuto potesse accadere perché il suo sesto senso non falliva mai._   
_Si voltò verso di lui sorridendogli, in fondo era tenero mentre lo seguiva da tutte le parti e faceva il tifo per lui durante gli allenamenti e le partite di calcio._   
_In quei giorni erano anche riusciti a parlare ed entrare in confidenza: Taisuke adorava fare shopping, giocava a basket e i suoi occhi si illuminavano quando vedeva qualcosa di estremamente carino, ovviamente nella sua testa._

_"Neh Hiro, è la tua ragazza?"_

_"Ahah, spiritoso."_

_Aggrottando la fronte iniziò a giocherellare con il pallone che aveva tra le mani, pensando a Taisuke e a tutto quello che aveva notato di lui._   
_Fujigaya era sempre e comunque da solo, non lo aveva mai visto assieme a qualcuno che non fosse lui e non ne capiva il motivo; sembrava un ragazzo vitale e socievole, quindi perché non aveva amici?_   
_Perché non era circondato da ragazzine sbavanti? Era un bel ragazzo, si sarebbe aspettato un'orda di persone ai suoi piedi e non di certo la solitudine – quella era una cosa che uno come lui poteva sperimentare, non uno come Taisuke -._   
_Si voltò di nuovo verso Fujigaya notandolo seduto sugli spalti, continuava a guardarlo e a sorridergli, lo salutava timidamente con la mano ogni volta che i loro sguardi si incontravano e, non potendone fare a meno, Hiromitsu arrossì cercando di fare finta di nulla._   
_Doveva smettere di fare quelle figure, andava bene arrossire quando si trovava da solo in camera sua a pensare all'altro ragazzo, ma farlo davanti ai compagni di squadra no!_

_Una volta finito l'allenamento e fatta la doccia, uscì dagli spogliatoi e trovò Taisuke ad aspettarlo. Gli sorrise avvicinandosi velocemente, non si era mai sentito a quel modo e non riusciva a capire perché la vicinanza del più piccolo lo rendesse così emozionato. Kitayama Hiromitsu non possedeva determinati sentimenti, per lui esistevano solo il rancore e la rabbia._

_"S-sei stato bravo!"_

_"Grazie."_

_Ignorò gli sguardi della gente continuando a parlare con Fujigaya, tutto sommato gli stava simpatico,nonostante il suo essersi attaccato dopo nemmeno una settimana, quindi perché non doveva parlarci?_   
_In più il suo entusiasmo era contagioso, potevano parlare davvero di tutto ed era una cosa nuova per lui; forse quel moccioso non gli stava facendo male, forse la sua presenza lo stava aiutando ad essere una persona diversa._   
_Anche i suoi compagni di squadra lo avevano notato, quel giorno gli avevano detto che sembrava meno arrabbiato col mondo, che sembrava una persona più socievole e “normale”._

_"Neh Taipi?"_

_"Uhm?"_

_"Perché non hai amici?"_

_"Ho te, no?"_

_Quella sua domanda non lo aveva minimamente turbato, per essere uno che piangeva per ogni cosa, che metteva il broncio per stupidate, la mancanza di tatto di Hiromitsu non lo aveva minimamente scalfito._   
_Annuendo decise di assecondarlo, non erano amici, lo conosceva appena, ma era così adorabile e felice dopo la sua risposta che l'acidità aveva deciso di fare un giro. In più trovava davvero strana quella reazione alle sue parole, ma fin da subito Fujigaya non si era mostrato come un ragazzo comune._   
_Chissà se si accorgeva di quello che la gente diceva alle sue spalle, aveva sentito di qualcuno che gli dava del pazzo e di altri che spettegolavano sulla sua famiglia, forse Taisuke era troppo ingenuo per accorgersi di qualcosa oppure, semplicemente, faceva finta di niente._

_"Stai bene, Hiromii?"_

_Quel soprannome gli giungeva nuovo, nessuno lo aveva mai chiamato a quel modo, in verità nessuno gli aveva mai dato un soprannome a parte sua madre (ma quelli erano imbarazzanti il più delle volte)._   
_Gli sorrise di nuovo scompigliandogli i capelli, cosa che sapeva dare sui nervi a Taisuke, e lo vide gonfiare le guance come un bambino; non si rendeva nemmeno conto di quanto fosse carino a quel modo…_

_"Sto bene, Tai-chan."_

_Il ragazzo sorrise come soddisfatto per il fatto che lo avesse chiamato Tai-chan, era proprio come un bambino delle volte, non solo metteva il broncio e si impuntava su tutto, ma cambiava umore in due secondi lasciando interdetto Hiromitsu. Non aveva mai visto nessuno come Fujigaya._

_"Che tenera coppietta che siete!"_

_"Fottiti idiota."_

_Guardando in cagnesco uno dei propri compagni di squadra, fece per avvicinarsi a lui quando sentì una mano di Taisuke stringersi al suo braccio. Si voltò immediatamente verso di lui e lo afferrò prima che potesse cadere per terra; non era la prima volta che accadeva e stava iniziando a preoccuparsi per la salute dell'amico. Ricordava ancora le parole dell'infermiera e quelle cadute sporadiche sembravano non essere rare, anzi._

_"G-grazie."_

_"Sta' attento."_

_Provò a camminare ma la presa dell'altro non lo fece avanzare più di tanto; era una sua impressione o non si era mosso di un centimetro?_   
_Stava cercando di non farlo avvicinare al suo compagno di squadra, probabilmente non voleva che si cacciasse nei guai come sempre e tentava di trattenerlo._

_"Fujigaya?"_

_"Ah, scusa!"_

_Alzò un sopracciglio cercando di capire cos'era appena successo. Taisuke non si era spostato quando aveva tentato di trascinarlo, il che era strano visto quanto poco pesava e quanto fisicamente Hiromitsu fosse messo meglio di lui._   
_L' osservò mentre cercava di raggiungerlo, pareva in difficoltà a camminare e quasi inciampava di nuovo. Aveva qualcosa che non andava, ne era più che sicuro._

_“Fujigaya?”_

_"Si?"_

_"No, niente.”_

_Non aveva nessun diritto di intromettersi e fargli un'altra domanda fuori luogo, aveva già tentato la fortuna chiedendogli come mai fosse solo e senza amici, non poteva permettersi di offenderlo chiedendogli se fosse malato o meno. In fondo non erano neanche affari suoi, non si considerava di certo il migliore amico di Taisuke._   
_Sospirò cercando di cacciare via il senso di inutilità che provava in quel momento, non poteva davvero fare niente per lui e non poteva costringerlo a parlare se non voleva; per quanto espansivo e aperto, Fujigaya aveva tutto il diritto di tenere certe cose per sé._

_"Hiro-chan?"_

_Da Hiromii era passato a Hiro-chan, prima o poi non lo avrebbe più chiamato con il suo nome, se lo sentiva. Poteva sopportare tutto, ma Hiro-chan no, lo detestava dal profondo. Ignorò la voglia improvvisa che aveva di ucciderlo e notò il suo volto: Fujigaya era davvero carino (aveva perso il conto di quante volte lo aveva pensato), aveva un viso dolce, molto più di quello delle ragazze con cui era stato giusto per convincersi di non essere gay._   
_Gli piaceva quando sorrideva, era come se il suo volto cambiasse, come se assumesse una luce diversa. E poi aveva quel brutto vizio di osservare ogni cosa, di carpire ogni minima preoccupazione che passava per la testa delle persone, in quella di Kitayama in particolare. Di rimando, lui, si ritrovava a fare lo stesso e a preoccuparsi._

_"Pensi troppo."_

_"Cosa?"_

_"Il sole sta tramontando!"_

_E dopo quello si ritrovò a correre trascinato da Taisuke verso un posto ignoto. I problemi che aveva avuto fino a qualche attimo prima parevano spariti, aveva notato anche quello in quei giorni, e non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi se fosse tutto normale._

  


  
"Kitayama-saaaan!"

Dopo aver fumato una sigaretta ed essersi perso ad osservare il tramonto come un quindicenne sul tetto di una scuola, era rientrato nell'edificio decidendo di fermarsi a comprare qualcosa da mangiare. Non trovava mai il tempo di farsi un bel pasto caldo o di tornare a casa, c'era sempre qualcosa da fare e visto che non lo aspettava nessuno a casa, perché prendersi la briga di tornare in un posto vuoto?  
Davanti a lui si parò un ragazzo della stessa età di Nikaido, lo vedeva spesso perché passava molto tempo assieme all'amico e, inevitabilmente, Hiromitsu non poteva fare a meno di rivedersi nel giovane Senga.

"Senga-kun, sei venuto a trovare Nikaido?"

"Si! Sta dormendo però. "

Capitava spesso che Senga arrivasse quando Nikaido dormiva e, come ogni volta, si fermava a parlare con lui. Non che la cosa lo infastidisse, a volte anche lui aveva bisogno di qualcuno con quella vitalità, qualcuno che poteva tirarlo su di morale con un semplice sorriso o con una battuta stupida.   
Senga era un ragazzo vitale, allegro e tentava in tutti i modi di far stare bene il suo migliore amico. Takashi lo apprezzava, glielo aveva confidato, ma spesso e volentieri tendeva a trattare male l'altro ragazzo per evitare che soffrisse assieme a lui.

"Nika-chan...morirà, vero?"

"S-Senga-kun..."

"Non puoi curarlo?"

Gli chiedevano tutti la stessa cosa, era giustificata come domanda essendo lui un medico ma la situazione con Nikaido era delicata.   
Come diceva sempre, se Takashi avesse collaborato, se Takashi gli avesse dato ascolto, allora qualcosa da fare ci sarebbe stata.  
Facendo cenno all'altro ragazzo di seguirlo in mensa, si misero seduti e Senga tirò fuori un pezzo di carta guardando infuriato il medico.

"Quello scemo, mi ha lasciato una lettera."

Si ritrovò in mano quello stesso pezzo di carta e alzò un sopracciglio sospettoso, quella era sicuramente la calligrafia di Nikaido ma quello che non capiva era cosa ci avrebbe dovuto fare.   
Senga lo stava guardando furente, pareva quasi incolparlo di tutto quello che stava succedendo all'amico e non ne capiva il motivo.

"La devo leggere?"

Si azzardò a chiedere una cosa ovvia, almeno per una persona sana di mente, e notò il ragazzino annuire con veemenza. Senga era davvero assurdo quando ci si metteva.

"Si!"

"Probabilmente quando leggerai questa lettera sarò già morto...sto scherzando Sen-chan.   
Visto che sei il mio migliore amico, ho deciso che ti lascerò tutte le mie cose, occupati sopratutto del mio pc e ricorda che si chiama Papaki!"

Se Kento non fosse stato così arrabbiato e preoccupato, Kitayama si sarebbe messo a ridere per la stupidità di quel nome.  
Trovava quasi carino il fatto che Takashi volesse lasciare ogni sua cosa, anche quella più cara e compromettente, al migliore amico ma poteva capire benissimo perché Kento stesse reagendo a quel modo.

"Ti sembra normale? Io non lo voglio il suo pc, voglio che rimanga vivo."

“Lo voglio anche io, ma Takashi è testardo e non mi sta dando ascolto. Né a me, né ai suoi genitori…”

“Ci parlerò io allora, non può lasciarmi quello stupido Papaki.”

  
Entrò nel suo studio non molto dopo aver lasciato Senga e si mise seduto alla scrivania appoggiando le braccia sul mobile di legno. Si sentiva così stanco adesso.  
Poteva abbandonare tutto e andarsene in vacanza?  
Con gli anni credeva di essere diventato più forte ma evidentemente si sbagliava. Aveva avuto un sacco di pazienti ed era sempre riuscito a non farsi coinvolgere emotivamente e forse quello non lo rendeva un buon medico sotto il lato umano, ma sicuramente lo aveva aiutato sotto il lato professionale. Con Nikaido stava diventato tutto così diverso, la sua situazione stava prendendo troppa strada dentro di lui e rischiava seriamente di non riuscire più a vedere la sua malattia in maniera razionale. Si stava affezionando e non andava bene, Takashi stava riaprendo una vecchia ferita e più andavano avanti, più lui si sentiva perso e inutile.   
Non era riuscito ad accantonare tutto e più ci pensava, più stava male. Era addirittura arrivato a scambiare Nikaido per Taisuke un paio di volte, soprattutto quando la stanchezza prendeva il sopravvento.

  


  
_"Buona fortuna Hiro!"_

_"G-grazie."_

_Sorrise imbarazzato sistemandosi meglio che poteva la maglia della squadra. Quella partita era importante e il fatto che Taisuke fosse andato a fare il tifo per lui, nonostante non ci capisse molto di calcio, lo faceva sentire strano. Era quella sensazione che ormai lo accompagnava da mesi, quella stessa sensazione che tentava in tutti i modi di infilare nel cassetto dell'amicizia ma che, con il passare del tempo, stava fuoriuscendo per diventare qualcos'altro._   
_Erano passati un paio di mesi da quando si erano conosciuti e aveva imparato ad apprezzare ogni lato di Taisuke, da quello bambinesco a quello serio che usciva di rado. I suoi sentimenti erano contrastanti il più delle volte, non aveva idea di quello che stava provando e la cosa lo spaventava: odiava non avere il controllo delle proprie emozioni._

_"Impegnati eh!"_

_"Uhm."_

_Era ancora l'unico a scuola che gli parlava, più di una volta aveva evitato che Taisuke cadesse per le scale e si facesse davvero del male; succedeva praticamente sempre in quel periodo e la preoccupazione lo aveva spinto a fare delle ricerche su internet per capire come mai l'amico stesse così._   
_Fujigaya faceva finta di nulla, gli diceva di non preoccuparsi e che pensava troppo, probabilmente era un problema delle scarpe e, in fondo, il suo equilibrio non era stato mai ottimo. Così gli diceva._

_"Ci vediamo dopo Tai-chan."_

"Si!"

_Dandogli una pacca sulla spalla, Taisuke si allontanò voltandosi nuovamente per salutarlo. La sua camminata sembrava normale oggi, forse stava davvero bene ed era Hiromitsu quello che si faceva paranoie per niente._

  


  
_"Waaah!"_

_Poteva sentire le grida della gente dopo che aveva segnato il goal della vittoria._   
_Si girò verso il punto in cui sapeva che stava seduto Taisuke e lo vide salutarlo con la mano, come faceva sempre. L'amico era contento del suo gesto atletico, sapeva che per lui quella partita contava particolarmente e sapeva quanto ci teneva a fare goal. Hiromitsu, da parte sua, era soddisfatto di vedere quel sorriso sul volto dell'altro ragazzo, non gli importava nemmeno dei complimenti che riceveva dagli altri._   
_In un attimo la sua felicità si trasformò in preoccupazione, però: gli occhi di Taisuke si chiusero improvvisamente e il suo corpo cadde a terra come un sacco di patate._

_"Taisuke!"_

_Sapeva che lasciare il campo nel bel mezzo di una partita non era cosa gradita ma aveva visto cadere un suo amico, era anche normale voler vedere come stava. Avrebbe pagato le conseguenze del suo gesto un altro giorno, in quel momento importava solo vedere come stesse Taisuke._   
_Corse verso gli spalti preoccupato come non mai, aveva il cuore che gli scoppiava nel petto, come se volesse andarsene dalla propria gabbia, e le gambe gli tremavano. Quegli scalini di metallo parevano lontani e più si sforzava di raggiungerli, più sembravano allontanarsi._

_"Taipi, Taipi..."_

_Non era normale che svenisse a quel modo, non era normale che cadesse ogni giorno almeno 3 o 4 volte. Non c'era nessun pessimo equilibrio, nessuno “Sto bene, sul serio” perché no, non stava bene!_   
_Cercò di svegliarlo dandogli dei piccoli schiaffi sulla guancia prima di notare una pozza di sangue vicino alla sua testa. Gridò a qualcuno di chiamare un'ambulanza mentre si portava Taisuke al petto tentando di capire dove avesse la ferita. Strappandosi un pezzo della maglia, l'allenatore lo avrebbe ucciso, fasciò la testa dell'amico iniziando a mordicchiarsi il labbro con fare nervoso: doveva stare bene, non poteva lasciarlo da solo._

  


  
"Kitayama-sensei! Nikaido-kun sta di nuovo facendo le acrobazie con la sedia."

Sospirò andando direttamente in giardino, tanto quel moccioso si trovava là.  
Gli aveva detto un sacco di volte di non fare il cretino con la sedia a rotelle, tra l'altro prendeva pure i soldi dai parenti degli altri pazienti, perché poteva essere pericoloso ma no, Nikaido Takashi doveva per forza andare contro ogni cosa che gli diceva.

"Takashi!"

"Ohi Hiromitsu."

Vide la sedia tornare su tutte e 4 le ruote e si avvicinò a Nikaido, rimproverarlo non sarebbe servito a nulla. L'adolescenza era quel periodo in cui anche il più bravo e calmo dei ragazzi perdeva la testa e decideva di ribellarsi a ogni autorità, lo aveva fatto anche Hiromitsu da giovane, ma arrivare a mettere in pericolo la propria incolumità per racimolare qualche spicciolo era qualcosa che non avrebbe mai pensato nessuno. Nessuno tranne Takashi ovviamente.

"Mi hanno pagato bene oggi!"

"Dovresti piantarla, è pericoloso."

"Dovrei marcire su quel letto? Avevo una vita prima, adesso passo le mie giornate a scrivere cercando di ricordarmi quegli stupidi kanji"

Il fatto che ne sbagliasse 2 ogni 3 era un dettaglio che poteva anche trascurare, in fondo non era il suo professore ed era già molto il fatto che tentasse di scrivere e di ricordare come farlo.   
La sua malattia lo avrebbe portato a uno stadio vegetativo e fare esercizio manuale lo aiutava, per quanto poteva valere.

"A che ti servono quei soldi?"

"Voglio fare un regalo a Senga, vorrebbe una chitarra nuova ma i suoi genitori non gliela prendono."

Sorrise pensando a quanto fosse tenero col suo amico. Con Senga usciva il lato tenero e gentile di Takashi, lo aveva capito subito che quella che indossava era una maschera e che il suo vero Io usciva solamente in presenza del migliore amico. C'erano un sacco di cose in comune che aveva con quel ragazzino, gli ricordava fin troppo com'era stato lui alla sua età e avrebbe sperato per Nikaido una fine migliore, un cambiamento repentino che lui purtroppo aveva fatto troppo tardi.

"Hiro?"

"Uhm?"

"Che senso ha continuare a vivere in questo modo? Non sarebbe più facile buttarmi di sotto dal tetto e farla finita?"

_"Se mi lasciassi annegare, sarebbe molto più facile."_

Deglutendo per quell'affermazione, si abbassò alla sua altezza afferrandogli una mano. Voleva davvero aiutare Takashi, voleva vederlo stare meglio e crescere sano e forte: voleva che quel ragazzo avesse la vita che Taisuke non aveva mai avuto.   
Taisuke che aveva smesso di lottare fin troppo presto.  
Taisuke che lo aveva lasciato dicendogli che era meglio così, che arrendersi era l'unica via d'uscita.   
Nikaido non doveva fare la stessa scelta, lui doveva lottare perché una soluzione c'era e andava semplicemente provata.

"Potresti anche guarire o stare meglio."

"Ho un motivo per farlo?"

_"Non ti basto io?! Provaci almeno!"_

Quante volte glielo aveva ripetuto.  
Quante volte, con le lacrime, gli aveva chiesto se la sua presenza non fosse abbastanza.  
Ripensandoci era stata una richiesta egoista e senza senso, Taisuke aveva avuto una famiglia amorevole alle spalle, qualcuno che si era sempre preso cura di lui, se c'era qualcuno per cui non avrebbe smesso di lottare erano proprio loro.

"I tuoi genitori, Senga...Non sono validi motivi?"

"Vado in camera."

"Takashi…"

C'era uno spiraglio di speranza per Takashi, Hiromitsu era convinto che prima o poi ci sarebbe riuscito a fargli accettare l'idea di continuare a lottare.  
Gli avrebbe concesso la vita che meritava, gli avrebbe permesso di diventare adulto e di cambiare in meglio, di vivere le stesse esperienze dei suoi coetanei; sarebbe riuscito a convincere Nikaido a iniziare una terapia e la riabilitazione.   
Strinse i pugni prima di incamminarsi verso il proprio studio, avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa in suo potere per aiutare quel ragazzino, era stufo di fare lo spettatore.

  


  
_"Ti sei svegliato..."_

_"Hi-Hiro..."_

_"Mi hai fatto preoccupare, sai?"_

_"Mi...mi dispiace."_

_Scosse la testa avvicinandosi al letto di Fujigaya, sembrava così strano e diverso dal solito… Era pallido, cosa normale dopo aver perso i sensi, ma non era quello che lo rendeva diverso, no, c'era qualcosa che lo turbava e Hiromitsu riusciva a percepirlo dalla sua espressione e dal modo in cui il suo corpo agiva._   
_Non era mai stato un tipo bravo a decifrare il linguaggio del corpo delle persone, a malapena ci riusciva con quello verbale, ma Taisuke era un tipo fin troppo fisico e per uno come lui era stato un giochetto capire i suoi stati d'animo solamente guardandolo._

_"Stai bene?"_

_"Uhm."_

_Quella non era sicuramente una risposta, mugolare non voleva dire niente! Non lo tranquillizzava, né lo faceva sentire meglio, per una volta pretendeva che l'amico fosse sincero con lui e smettesse di nascondersi dietro frasi fatte o versi strani._   
_Incrociando le braccia al petto, iniziò a fissarlo con fare minaccioso – per quanto potesse esserlo in preda alla preoccupazione – battendo le dita sui propri bicipiti. Voleva una risposta sensata e glielo stava facendo capire._

_"E' un si o un no?"_

_"Sono malato Hiro."_

_"Oh? Beh, ti cureranno, no? Sarà solo febbre…"_

_Per un po' di febbre non c'era bisogno di fare quella faccia, non era una cosa così grave… Perché aveva solamente la febbre, giusto?_   
_Non ci credeva nemmeno lui, l'espressione di Taisuke non lasciava spazio alla speranza di una stupida influenza, era fin troppo ovvio che tutte quelle cadute e quei problemi a camminare e stare in piedi erano legati tra di loro e a quello svenimento poco prima._

_"N-no...è atassia spino-cerebellare."_

_"La cosa?"_

_Dal nome sembrava qualcosa di complesso, qualcosa di irreale. Non aveva mai sentito di una malattia simile, non aveva mai sentito nemmeno quel nome ma lui di medicina non se ne intendeva e magari di spaventoso aveva solo il nome._   
_Mordicchiandosi il labbro fissò l'amico cercando di capire: perché non glielo aveva detto prima?_   
_Perché non gli aveva detto la verità ogni volta che Hiromitsu gli aveva chiesto se stava bene?_

_"E' incurabile..."_

_"E' qualcosa di grave?"_

_Era una domanda stupida e lo sapeva, ma era talmente confuso e spaventato che non sarebbe mai riuscito a fare un discorso con senso compiuto._   
_“Incurabile”, la malattia del suo amico era incurabile e lui non sapeva cosa fare._   
_Si sentiva un completo idiota, era un inutile ammasso di capelli e preoccupazioni, un inetto che non sarebbe mai riuscito a far stare bene un amico._

_"Non sarò più in grado di camminare né di parlare correttamente...Prima o poi sarò costretto a stare in un letto non riuscendo più a fare nulla."_

_Lo vide mordersi il labbro inferiore cercando di trattenere le lacrime._   
_Quella era la prima volta che Fujigaya si rifiutava di piangere, non si tratteneva mai davanti a lui e quello turbò Kitayama più del dovuto; vedere l'altro ragazzo tentare di rimanere forte, fare finta che quella malattia non lo stesse distruggendo gli faceva male, gli faceva capire quanto, in realtà, Taisuke fosse fragile._   
_Aveva sempre avuto un'idea diversa di lui, lo aveva sempre considerato una persona troppo allegra e solare, troppo propenso a piangere per qualsiasi cosa e adesso - che avrebbe dovuto piangere – faceva finta di nulla._

_"Potrei morire anche bevendo, sai? E non sarò in grado neanche di mangiare..."_

_"Ta-Taisuke.."_

_Taisuke cercava di non piangere, ma il volto di Hiromitsu era rigato dalle lacrime. Non aveva saputo trattenersi, ci aveva provato per evitare di fare la figura dell'egoista e di far stare male l'amico, ma non appena lo aveva sentito dire che sarebbe potuto morire anche bevendo, non ce l'aveva più fatta._   
_Non era mai stato male per qualcuno._   
_Non si era mai interessato degli altri._   
_In tutti i suoi anni di vita non era mai esistito nessun altro all'infuori di lui._   
_Non era giusto, Taisuke non si meritava una cosa del genere, non si meritava di morire così giovane e… E non poteva già lasciarlo._

_"Perché proprio a me Kitayama?! Ho solo quindici anni!"_

_E non sapendo che fare, lo baciò premendo semplicemente le labbra su quelle di Taisuke._   
_Non aveva mai baciato un ragazzo, ma Fujigaya gli piaceva e si era rifiutato di ammetterlo fino a quel momento; era così dolce con lui che non poteva fare a meno di sentire qualcosa di strano muoversi nel suo stomaco ogni volta che lo vedeva. Lo rendeva meno cattivo, meno stronzo, gli aveva fatto capire che anche lui aveva dei sentimenti._   
_Quando fece per allontanarsi dall'altro, sentì ancora le labbra di Taisuke contro le proprie,con la mano lo stava trattenendo alla base della nuca e Hiromitsu deglutì decidendo di spegnere il cervello e lasciarsi andare (cosa rara per uno razionale come lui)._   
_Strusciò la lingua sul labbro inferiore dell'altro cercando di fargli aprire la bocca, portò le mani al petto di Taisuke stando ben attento a non fargli male e, quando le loro lingue si scontrarono, la presa sulla sua testa si affievolì lasciando posto a piccole carezze._   
_Quello doveva essere il primo bacio di Fujigaya, si capiva da come cercava di mantenere il ritmo del più grande e da come il suo corpo era in tensione; sorridendo tra sé e sé, Hiromitsu continuò a baciarlo rallentando i propri movimenti._

_“Mi piaci, Taipi.”_

  


  
"K-Kitayama-sensei, Nikaido-kun...non riusciamo a calmarlo!"

Si alzò immediatamente dalla sedia facendola cadere per terra, pensando immediatamente al peggio. Non potevano sapere con precisione quando Takashi sarebbe peggiorato, o quando avrebbe perso la capacità di compiere azioni normali; Hiromitsu viveva quei giorni con un'ansia profonda, non passava un momento che non si chiedesse quando quella maledetta malattia avrebbe portato il ragazzino a perdere le funzioni primarie.   
Aveva visto con i suoi occhi quanto quella malattia poteva danneggiare il malato in poco tempo ed aveva paura di non poter fare niente per Nikaido.  
Una volta arrivato in camera sua lo notò seduto sul letto, il corpo scosso da mille tremori e il volto rigato dalle lacrime.   
Fortunatamente stava bene.

"Takashi?"

"Vattene!"

Aveva la voce rotta dal pianto, le mani stavano battendo contro le cosce e Kitayama capì: voleva camminare.  
Si avvicinò al ragazzo ignorando che gli stesse gridando di andarsene, non poteva di certo lasciarlo solo in un momento del genere. Takashi non aveva nessuno con cui parlare, non aveva nessuno con cui confidarsi – neanche Senga -, e lui era l'unico che riusciva a capire cosa provava (e forse era fin troppo sicuro di poter comprendere le crisi del ragazzo).

"Takashi, calmati."

"Voglio camminare Hiro! Fammi funzionare di nuovo le gambe!"

_"Non ne posso più di stare su questo letto!"_

Se avesse potuto, lo avrebbe fatto più che volentieri.  
Hiromitsu aveva passato la sua vita cercando una cura per quella malattia, aveva passato tutta la sua carriera ad informarsi, a migliorare le terapie tradizionali, ma ancora non era riuscito a fare niente.  
Delle volte sentiva di aver perso solamente tempo, sentiva di aver gettato la sua vita combattendo una causa persa. Quanto era stato stupido e ingenuo a credere di poter fare la differenza, lui che non era mai stato niente per nessuno.

"Perché non provi con la riabilitazione? Potrebbe rallentare la progressione della malattia."

"Per quanti anni?! Sarebbe inutile, ormai sono destinato ad essere un vegetale, no?! Ieri mio padre neanche mi capiva mentre parlavo!"

Era già a quel punto, purtroppo.  
Passandosi una mano tra i capelli, sospirò sedendosi accanto al ragazzino. Non si era mai avvicinato più di tanto a lui, non voleva passare per l'adulto appiccicoso e per il medico troppo amichevole, ma a volte avrebbe davvero voluto abbracciarlo e dirgli che sarebbe andato tutto bene, che la riabilitazione lo avrebbe fatto stare un po' meglio.

"Non voglio vivere così, non voglio dover usare uno stupido aggeggio per parlare con Senga."

_"Questo non è vivere Hiro, sto solo aspettando il giorno in cui non sarò più in grado di respirare."_

"E allora collabora Takashi, non lasciarti andare a questo modo.”

_"Perché non ti fai aiutare Taipi?"_

_"Avrebbe senso? Devo comunque morire, tanto vale stare a casa e non essere un peso per i miei."_

Quante volte aveva tentato di far ragionare Taisuke, fin troppe. Diceva sempre di non voler essere un peso per i suoi genitori, di non volere che spendessero i loro risparmi in una terapia inutile. Pensava ai suoi fratelli minori, a quello che avrebbero passato a causa sua e al suo egoismo, senza soldi come avrebbero fatto? Non erano una famiglia ricca e quel poco che i genitori avevano messo da parte doveva essere usato per Yuusuke e Ryosuke, “Almeno loro due sono sani” era la sua frase preferita in quel periodo.

"Nika-chaaan!"

"Se-Senga!"

Vide Takashi cercare di asciugarsi le lacrime velocemente mentre Senga entrava nella stanza con un enorme mazzo di fiori.  
Kitayama si alzò dal letto ridacchiando per l'evidente imbarazzo di Takashi: sospettava che tra quei due ragazzini non ci fosse una semplice amicizia.   
Stava diventando vecchio, si ritrovava a fare riflessioni sulla vita sentimentale di due sedicenni piuttosto che pensare all'inesistenza della propria.  
Scompigliando i capelli di Takashi, si allontanò da lui aiutando Senga ad entrare nella stanza con il suo enorme mazzo di fiori, doveva essere un'occasione speciale quella.

"Tanti auguri Nikko!"

"G-grazie."

Era il suo compleanno! Ecco perché Kento si era presentato così presto e con quei fiori, lui neanche sapeva la data di nascita di Takashi; doveva sul serio smetterla di rimanere distaccato dai suoi pazienti, finiva sempre per scoprire cose su di loro troppo tardi e poi se ne pentiva, proprio come stava accadendo con Nikaido.

"E' il tuo compleanno?"

"Si! Compie diciassette anni!"

Trovava adorabile Senga, era l'unico che aveva visto gironzolare attorno a Nikaido e gli ricordava vagamente se stesso da giovane. Certo, lui caratterialmente era più simile a Takashi che a Kento, ma la dinamica della loro amicizia era uguale a quella che lui aveva avuto con Taisuke.   
Anche Kitayama aveva passato giornate intere in ospedale.   
Anche lui aveva tentato a tutti i costi di far stare meglio la persona a cui teneva di più al mondo.

_"So-sono st-stato con-con-te-nto di av-averti cono-sci-uto Hiro"_

  
Cosa poteva organizzare di speciale per Takashi? Almeno nel giorno del suo compleanno doveva fare qualcosa di diverso dallo stare chiuso in camera o nella hall assieme agli altri malati.   
Una giornata fuori o comunque all'aperto non gli avrebbe fatto male, tutt'altro; sperava che a quel modo, passando una giornata diversa, Takashi potesse finalmente decidere di lasciarsi aiutare.

"Perché non lo porti a fare un giro, Senga-kun?"

"Posso?"

"Si, è una così bella giornata in fondo, e non vedo perché far rimanere Nikko chiuso in camera il giorno del suo compleanno."

"Andiamo Nikko!"

 

_"Riesci a camminare?"_

_"Si che ci riesco."_

_Taisuke era appena stato dimesso dall'ospedale e lui si era offerto di accompagnarlo a casa._   
_Si era reso conto di essersi attaccato un po' troppo a lui, si era ritrovato persino a cena a casa Fujigaya e quella era stata la prima volta che veniva invitato dalla famiglia di un amico. Gli era piaciuta l'aria di casa Fujigaya, si respirava l'amore che i genitori avevano per i figli e viceversa, si capiva fin da subito quanto i membri della famiglia fossero legati tra di loro e Hiromitsu aveva provato invidia._   
_Lui aveva solamente sua madre, erano stati parecchio legati all'inizio, la madre si era sentita in dovere di fargli anche da padre ma poi qualcosa si era spezzato. Non riuscivano più a comunicare, lui le nascondeva qualsiasi cosa della sua vita e lei quasi lo ignorava._

_"Tua madre è amorevole con te, vero?"_

_"Uhm ma da quando ha saputo che sono malato, mi sta più addosso. Non vorrei essere un peso per lei, deve occuparsi anche di Yuusuke e Ryosuke"_

_Taisuke era carino con la sua famiglia, cercava sempre di non farli preoccupare e di pesare su di loro, chissà com'era vivere in una famiglia allegra come la sua._   
_Ci ricadeva sempre, ogni volta che pensava alla famiglia dell'altro non poteva fare a meno di paragonarla alla propria. Al contrario di Taisuke, lui non lo aveva invitato a cena, non gli aveva presentato la madre né ne avevano mai parlato. Fujigaya non aveva mai insistito in verità, era come se capisse che qualcosa non andava tra i Kitayama e non lo aveva mai costretto a parlare se non voleva. Hiromitsu in fondo era un tipo chiuso, lo sapeva bene._

_"Quando dovrò usare la sedia a rotelle, sarò un peso per tutti"_

_"Perché ci stai pensando?"_

_Il medico era stato chiaro: Taisuke non sarebbe più stato in grado di camminare ed era solo questione di tempo._   
_Le sue condizioni non potevano fare altro che peggiorare e nessuno poteva aiutarlo. Nessuno._   
_Iniziarono a camminare l'uno accanto all'altro e solo in quel momento si accorse che Taisuke si muoveva in modo diverso, sembrava quasi un pinguino._

_"Sei sicuro di farcela?"_

_"Uhm, scusa se sono un po’ lento.～"_

_"Tranquillo, tanto ho tempo."_

_Lo aveva detto con un tono inaspettatamente dolce mentre lo invitava ad aggrapparsi al suo braccio. L'altro gli sorrise e il colore sul suo volto aumentò improvvisamente: era cotto più di quanto credesse._   
_Da quando si erano baciati il giorno in cui aveva scoperto della sua malattia, la zecca era diventata Hiromitsu. Non lo lasciava solo mai un secondo, a scuola pranzavano insieme e quando poteva lo accompagnava a casa saltando addirittura gli allenamenti di calcio (cosa che Taisuke non sopportava, non voleva che il più grande rinunciasse a tutto per lui)._

_"Hiro-chan mi piace tanto."_

_E glielo diceva così, come se niente fosse?_   
_Le sue guance stavano prendendo fuoco, la sua testa e il suo corpo giravano a causa di tutte quelle sensazioni che stava provando e lui che faceva? Gli diceva che gli piaceva, tanto!_   
_Era ufficiale, Fujigaya Taisuke si divertiva a metterlo in imbarazzo._

_"Sei ancora rosso."_

_"E' colpa tua!"_

_E bloccandosi davanti a Taisuke, premette le labbra contro quelle dell'altro._   
_Non si erano più baciati dopo la prima volta, Hiromitsu aveva avuto paura di fare un passo avanti con l'amico perché non era sicuro di poter essere ricambiato – il bacio che si erano scambiati era stato un indizio, ma non aveva voluto tentare la fortuna -._   
_Posò le mani sulla schiena di Fujigaya approfondendo il bacio, sentiva il corpo magro del più piccolo contro il suo e si sentì accaldato. Gli piaceva la sensazione che provava stando così vicino a lui, era come se tutto il resto del mondo sparisse, come se esistessero solamente loro due._

_"Voglio stare con te, Hiromii."_

  
Prese una lunga boccata dalla sigaretta che aveva tra le labbra e chiuse gli occhi lasciandosi trasportare dal rumore degli uccellini nel giardino della clinica. Aveva deciso di rimanere fuori ad aspettare il ritorno di Nikaido e Senga, a cui aveva dato il permesso di portare l'amico fuori dall'ospedale, e con un po' di fortuna si sarebbe portato avanti con il lavoro di ufficio.  
Rimanere concentrato era difficile, sperava che l'aria calda e tranquilla della giornata potesse aiutarlo a rimanere focalizzato sul lavoro e non farlo vagare nei ricordi.

"Perché non ti fai curare Nika?"

"E' una perdita di tempo."

"Non lo puoi sapere! Kitayama-san dice che..."

_"Non voglio Hiro, rinunciaci."_

Le voci dei due ragazzi si stavano avvicinando e Hiromitsu spense velocemente la sigaretta, raccolse la sua roba e decise di rientrare nel suo studio. Avrebbe dovuto preparare una scusa per i genitori di Nikaido, non aveva chiesto il loro permesso per far uscire il figlio, e avrebbe dovuto preparare una lettera in cui dichiarava di essersi preso la completa responsabilità di quel gesto leggermente sconsiderato.  
Cos'altro poteva fare per convincere Takashi a lasciarsi curare? Taisuke si era pentito di non aver intrapreso nessuna terapia… Forse raccontando all'adolescente la sua storia, si sarebbe convinto e avrebbe cambiato idea.

  


  
_" "Spero possiate aiutare Fujigaya-kun"...Ha detto proprio così, come se avessi bisogno de loro aiuto!"_

_Accarezzò la testa di Fujigaya scompigliandogli i capelli. Avevano deciso di pranzare sul tetto della scuola per evitare di essere visti dagli altri, l'ultima cosa di cui aveva bisogno Taisuke erano pettegolezzi sul loro rapporto e, se proprio doveva ammetterlo, preferiva avere il compagno tutto per sé._

_"Posso ancora camminare, non ho bisogno dell'aiuto di gente che mi derideva.”_

_Quindi se n'era sempre accorto, Kitayama era stato così stupido da credere che non se ne accorgesse, aveva sempre pensato che certe cose, data l'ingenuità di Taisuke, non le notasse._

_"Ti aiuterò io."_

_"Siamo in classi diverse Hiro"_

_Il ragazzo si appoggiò con la schiena e la testa sul suo petto e lui lo avvolse con le braccia senza pensarci due volte._   
_Lo avrebbe aiutato davvero, sarebbe diventato la sua ombra se necessario, non lo avrebbe lasciato da solo per niente al mondo e non avrebbe permesso a nessun altro di occuparsi di lui (non si fidava dei compagni di scuola, con l'acidità con cui avevano sempre trattato Fujigaya c'era il rischio che gli facessero qualche brutto scherzo)._

_"Fa niente, voglio aiutarti comunque."_

_"Quanto sei carino Hiro-chan!"_

_Chiuse gli occhi posando delicatamente il mento sulla testa di Taisuke._   
_Gli piaceva quando passavano dei momenti da soli, Fujigaya riusciva a farlo diventare una persona diversa, con lui riusciva a pure a ridere._   
_Con lui riusciva persino ad essere affettuoso._   
_Con lui riusciva ad essere se stesso._   
_Era stato strano all'inizio, aveva considerato l'altro un fastidio, il suo seguirlo ovunque lo innervosiva e il suo stargli sempre addosso aveva messo a dura prova la sua pazienza. Poi, un bel giorno, si era accorto che quella piccola zecca non lo infastidiva più, che la sua compagnia si era trasformata da spiacevole a piacevole, si era accorto che bastava un suo sorriso per farlo sentire meglio._   
_Lentamente, Fujigaya, era diventato sempre più importante, come se fosse l'unica persona che contasse vedere, perché in fondo la sua presenza gli faceva bene, perché col suo sorriso era riuscito a buttare giù il muro di cinismo che aveva e… e gli era grato perché era riuscito a fargli capire che pure lui poteva amare qualcuno._

_"Neh Hiromii?～"_

_"Uhm?"_

_"Hai la testa pesante anche se vuota!"_

_"Idiota!"_

_Sentire l'altro ridere lo rendeva quasi tranquillo, la sua malattia diventava un piccolo punto lontano nella loro mente, pareva quasi non esistere._   
_Buttò lo sguardo sulle gambe di Taisuke chiedendosi per quanto ancora avrebbe potuto camminare. L'altro sembrava non darci peso, ma sapeva che solo al pensiero di non potersi più muovere stava male; una persona vivace e attiva come il più piccolo costretto a rimanere su una sedia a rotelle, Hiromitsu stava male solo al pensiero di non riuscire più a camminare._

_"Ti manca giocare a calcio?"_

_"No."_

_In realtà un po’ si ma non poteva farci niente, lo avevano cacciato dalla squadra quando il suo saltare gli allenamenti era diventato sempre più frequente. Non si erano fatti problemi, gli avevano dato il ben servito senza nemmeno tentare di capire come mai fosse così spesso assente._   
_Correre dietro quello stupido pallone era stata la sua valvola da sfogo fin da piccolo, tirandoci calci riusciva a liberarsi da tutta la rabbia e l'ansia che provava, quando segnava o faceva una bella giocata si sentiva finalmente soddisfatto di sé e adesso non aveva più niente di tutto quello. C'era Taisuke però e quello gli bastava._

_"E' colpa mia, vero? Perché sei corso da me quando sono caduto e non sei più andato agli allenamenti."_

_"Non è colpa tua, non farti troppi problemi."_

_Non era davvero colpa sua, Hiromitsu sapeva che abbandonando la partita a metà gara si sarebbe messo nei guai, era consapevole che saltare gli allenamenti lo avrebbe messo in cattiva luce, ma Taisuke era più importante di un hobby. Era diventato più importante di qualsiasi cosa._

_"Scusa per tutti i problemi che ti sto dando."_

_"Non lo stai facendo, cretino."_

_Strinse ancora di più Fujigaya a sé con foga, aveva paura che potesse scomparire da un momento all'altro._   
_Non aveva mai avuto paura di perdere una persona, se non sua madre quando era piccolo, ma Taisuke era diventato il suo mondo e la sola idea di non averlo più con se lo stava rendendo paranoico._   
_La notte aveva problemi a dormire, non riusciva a pensare ad altro che a Fujigaya e alla sua salute, si preoccupava per ogni minima cosa ed era diventato ossessionato dal telefono (temeva di non poterci essere nel momento in cui l'amico avesse avuto bisogno di lui)._

_"Dici che potremmo saltare le lezioni?"_

_"Fujigaya Taisuke che vuole saltare la scuola? Stai male?"_

_Taisuke era il classico secchione, quando si ritrovavano per studiare finivano per studiare sul serio, si arrabbiava pure quando Hiromitsu non capiva un esercizio o tentava in tutti i modi di smettere di perdere tempo sui libri! Il suo stupore a quella richiesta era del tutto comprensibile._

_"E' che voglio stare con te."_

_"Awww, quanto sei carino Taipi!"_

_Iniziò a fargli il solletico facendolo contorcere e ridacchiare come un bambino; Taisuke era sensibile ai fianchi e alle spalle, quando Kitayama gli faceva il solletico in quei punti lui scattava come una molla._   
_In quei momenti sembrava un ragazzino normale, sembrava non avere nessuna malattia incurabile..._

 

  


_"Non fare caso al caos, mia madre non è molto a casa in questo periodo."_

_"Non preoccuparti."_

_Era la prima volta che portava Taisuke a casa e sua madre aveva lasciato tutto come un porcile! Certo, avrebbe potuto sistemare lui ma mica sapeva che avrebbe saltato la scuola. Non che si aspettasse che sua madre rassettasse la casa e raccogliesse le sue cose, ma una volta ogni tanto poteva ricordarsi di avere un figlio e non solo un lavoro._

_"Hi-Hiro?"_

_"Uhm?"_

_"Non… non riesco a muovermi."_

_C'erano giorni, momenti, in cui Taisuke non riusciva a muoversi. Rimaneva fermo ad aspettare che il proprio corpo riprendesse il controllo, a volte chiedeva direttamente aiuto a Hiromitsu – tanto erano sempre insieme -._   
_Il più grande non si era più preoccupato per quelle crisi, adesso sapeva perché aveva difficoltà nei movimenti e perché gli chiedesse aiuto; per quanto brutto come pensiero, si sentiva rassicurato nel conoscere la verità._

_"Ti aiuto io!"_

_Si avvicinò a lui prendendolo in braccio, aveva perso qualche chilo a causa della malattia e il suo fisico si stava emaciando. Il volto era pallido, delle volte per evitare di venire preso in giro più del dovuto, Taisuke era ricorso al trucco della madre o agli autoabbronzanti._   
_L'altro ragazzo gli avvolse il collo con le braccia aggrappandosi per paura di cadere._

_"Mi dispiace."_

_"Piantala."_

_Lo avrebbe trasportato in braccio per tutto il resto della sua vita se necessario._   
_Ghignò notando il rossore sulle guance dell'altro, era spassoso vedere come arrossiva quando Hiromitsu lo prendeva in braccio, quel colorito tenue accentuava ancora di più la tenerezza del suo volto._   
_Non si era mai sentito a quel modo, non aveva mai provato niente di simile e, se proprio doveva essere onesto, la cosa lo spaventava parecchio. Che ne sarebbe stato di lui una volta solo?_

_"E' carina casa tua."_

_Glielo disse mentre Hiromitsu lo posava sul proprio letto. Aveva una bella casa, quello era vero, ma era vuota e silenziosa, tutto l'opposto di quella che era casa Fujigaya. Lui e sua madre erano soli, Taisuke poteva contare su una famiglia numerosa._

_"Hiromii?"_

_Si voltò verso di lui e sentì le labbra venire catturate da quelle dell'altro, lasciò che la lingua del più piccolo invadesse la sua bocca e gli lasciò il controllo di quel bacio._   
_Taisuke baciava bene, aveva acquistato più fiducia e ogni volta che lo baciava, Hiromitsu rimaneva senza respiro. Accadeva anche in precedenza,ma gli piaceva condividere il comando con l'altro di tanto in tanto._   
_Avvertiva il tocco caldo e delicato di Fujigaya sulla sua schiena mentre il loro bacio si faceva sempre più passionale e frenetico. Portò le mani sul petto di Taisuke sfiorandolo con le dita; stavano entrambi ansimando, i loro corpi che si scontravano e strusciavano l'uno contro l'altro._   
_Poteva sentire l'erezione crescente di Taisuke contro la propria, mille brividi di piacere scuotevano entrambi e Kitayama non poté fare a meno di cominciare a spogliare l'altro ragazzo._   
_Non erano mai arrivati a quel punto, non gli era parso giusto costringere Taisuke a fare un passo così importante nelle sue condizioni di salute. In quel momento, però, ne aveva bisogno e sperava che anche per il più piccolo fosse così._

_"Mi-Mitsu.."_

_"Se vuoi che mi fermi, dimmelo..."_

_"N-non voglio..."_

  
_"Avrei voluto passare più tempo con te. Forse ho sbagliato tutto, forse avrei dovuto dare ascolto ai medici, solo che...che era inutile, no?_   
_Non credevo di poterti incontrare, neanche di poter provare certe cose, non volevo essere un peso anche per te e avrei voluto essere più forte, sai? Almeno un po’._   
_Non odiarmi Hiro-chan e anche se credi di non aver contato molto nella mia vita, sei sempre stato un cretino in fondo, è per te che mi pento di non essermi curato._   
_Perchè ho visto quanto stavi male, quanto eri triste e quanto cercavi di nasconderlo._   
_Sono stato così felice di averti conosciuto e di essere stato tanto importante per te. Nessuno si era mai comportato carinamente con me, nessuno si era mai preso cura di me come hai fatto tu fin dall'inizio. Ti ricordi come ci siamo incontrati? Ricordo la tua espressione preoccupata e quella scocciata quando l'infermiera ti ha ordinato di portarmi a casa, scommetto che ti sei sempre chiesto perché era toccato proprio a te!_   
_Mi dispiace averti creato tanti problemi, non solo con i compagni di scuola ma anche con quelli del club di calcio. So quanto tenevi a giocare e a causa mia hai dovuto saltare gli allenamenti e ti hanno cacciato… Non avresti dovuto fare una cosa simile, sei stato un idiota._   
_Spero tu possa trovare qualcuno che si prenda cura di te e che ti ami esattamente come ti meriti, come hai fatto tu con me._   
_Vorrei avere più tempo per stare con te, per parlarti delle cose più stupide, per abbracciarti e baciarti, per avere una vita normale… Avrei dovuto darti retta, avrei dovuto seguire ogni stupida terapia, mi dispiace averti fatto credere che non eri abbastanza per farmi cambiare idea, lo eri ma ero spaventato da tutto quello che mi stava accadendo._   
_Ogni tanto pensami, ok? Anche solo come la tua zecca...”_

"Ti amo tanto..."

Si portò una mano alla bocca per evitare che i singhiozzi attirassero l'attenzione di qualcuno, non voleva farsi vedere in quelle condizioni.  
Per quanto ci avesse provato nel corso degli anni, non era riuscito a dimenticarlo, non era riuscito ad amare nessun altro: Taisuke rimaneva l'unico per lui.  
I ricordi dei momenti passati assieme, le sensazioni che avevano provato, le parole e le promesse che si erano scambiati, non sarebbero mai ritornate. Nessuno gli avrebbe mai fatto riprovare quel tipo d'amore.   
Era stato per Fujigaya che aveva deciso di diventare un medico, si era messo in testa di aiutare le persone affette dalla sua stessa malattia, l'atassia spino-cerebellare, perché non era riuscito a salvare lui.

"Non si può tornare indietro, vero?"

C'erano ancora un sacco di cose che avrebbe voluto dirgli, tipo quanto era stato felice di averlo conosciuto e di averlo avuto nella sua vita, gli avrebbe voluto dire che era grazie a lui che era cambiato.   
Ma non si poteva tornare indietro, purtroppo. Gli sarebbe piaciuto però, desiderava talmente tanto riavere Taisuke con sé; quando l'altro era morto, un pezzo della sua anima e della sua vita se n'era andata con lui. Non era una frase di circostanza, Hiromitsu non si sentiva più se stesso dal giorno di quel funerale.   
Fujigaya era morto presto, a soli ventidue anni la vita lo aveva abbandonato lasciando un vuoto dentro alle persone che gli avevano voluto bene.   
Lo aveva visto peggiorare mese dopo mese, non c'era mai stato un attimo di tregua e, per quanto avesse sofferto, Hiromitsu aveva deciso di rimanere al suo fianco.  
Anche se aveva significato vederlo immobile su un letto.  
Anche se aveva significato poterlo vedere vivo e l'attimo dopo morto.  
Stava ancora male dopo tutti quegli anni, si sentiva perduto ogni volta che ripensava a lui e quando tornava a casa, le rare volte che lo faceva, non c'era niente che lo faceva stare meglio.

_"Di...ve...nte..rai… Diventerò?...un...bravo...medico...Lo pensi sul serio, Taisuke?"_

Lo era diventato? Credeva proprio di no, gli mancava quella sensibilità, forse, che un bravo medico aveva.   
Hiromitsu era intelligente, non aveva avuto problemi all'università e chiunque si era complimentato con lui per la bravura dimostrata negli esami e nel praticantato. Usava il suo cervello per le cose pratiche, ma gli mancava l'empatia necessaria per essere visto come un essere umano e non come solo un medico.   
Nikaido era l'unico paziente con cui stava tentando di avere un contatto emotivo, probabilmente la sua giovane età lo stava condizionando e lo stava portando ad essere meno freddo.

"Kitayama?"

La mano di un collega si posò sulla sua spalla per dargli conforto, nel corso degli anni lo aveva visto in quelle condizioni fin troppe volte.   
Era il suo mentore, era stato il primario della clinica per qualche tempo durante il periodo di ricovero di Taisuke. Era l'unica persona che avesse mai visto Kitayama Hiromitsu piangere.

"Come sta andando con Nikaido-kun?"

"Male, senza riabilitazione sta peggiorando in fretta."

"E' proprio come Tai-chan, eh?"

Non sapeva se si riferisse al fatto che la malattia stesse avanzando velocemente, se fosse per l'età giovane che gli accomunava o per il fatto che si fossero rifiutati entrambi di fare la terapia.  
Nikaido aveva molte più possibilità di Taisuke, però, la medicina aveva fatto dei passi da gigante e le probabilità di miglioramento erano molto più alte rispetto a vent'anni prima.

 

_"Ci dispiace..."_

_“T-Taisuke...”_

_Era morto?_   
_Eppure il giorno prima sembrava stare bene, quindi perché se n'era andato?_   
_Perché qualcuno aveva deciso improvvisamente che se lo poteva prendere?_   
_Non era giusto, Taisuke era troppo giovane, aveva ancora tante cose da fare e da vedere! Dovevano ancora passare del tempo insieme, la sera precedente si erano promessi di passare la giornata successiva a leggere qualcosa e stare in compagnia, perché Fujigaya aveva smesso di combattere?_   
_Perché aveva permesso a quella maledetta malattia di vincere?_

_Si accasciò a terra lasciando libere le lacrime di sfogarsi; non riusciva a crederci, non riusciva a pensare a niente che non fosse Taisuke._   
_Non gli importava se i suoi compagni di università o qualche suo professore potesse vederlo piangere, il mondo gli stava crollando addosso._

_"Hiromitsu.."_

_Sentì un corpo caldo contro il proprio, le braccia di Yuusuke lo stavano avvolgendo e Hiromitsu si lasciò andare contro la sua schiena._   
_In tutti quegli anni aveva legato con i fratelli di Taisuke, così come con tutta la sua famiglia, ed era grato all'altro ragazzo del sostegno che gli stava dando (lui era figlio unico, con sua madre i rapporti non erano cambiati, non aveva nessuno in quel momento)._

_"Sono sicuro che Tai-chan non vorrebbe vederti così."_

 

"Che cos'è?"

"Una lettera che mi ha lasciato il mio ragazzo prima di morire."

Dopo aver pensato e ripensato a un modo per far capire a Takashi quanto si sarebbe pentito di essersi lasciando andare alla malattia, Kitayama aveva tirato fuori quella lettera per ricordarsi di quanto dolore portasse la morte improvvisa, di quanto dolore Takashi avrebbe provocato ai suoi genitori e a Senga dopo la sua morte.   
Si era ripromesso di fare qualsiasi cosa pur di aiutare quel ragazzino e mostrargli cosa gli era successo, renderlo partecipe di quello che aveva passato Taisuke, il suo ragazzo, poteva essere l'unica soluzione.

"Avevi un ragazzo?"

Takashi era il primo a venire a sapere che un tempo era stato fidanzato, non ne aveva mai fatto parola con nessuno perché, appunto, non si era mai aperto a nessun paziente o collega.   
Prima di Taisuke era stata una persona solitaria, quando era morto era tornato ad esserlo e non aveva mai visto il motivo per cambiare.

"Si, aveva la tua stessa malattia."

Nikaido alzò lo sguardo su di lui quasi sorpreso, aveva sgranato gli occhi e sperava che fosse per il fatto della malattia e non perché avesse avuto un ragazzo. Kitayama si sarebbe sentito davvero a disagio nel venire giudicato da un diciassettenne, aveva messo a nudo la propria anima in fin dei conti.  
Aspettò qualche secondo prima di mettersi seduto accanto a lui, la lettera ancora tra le mani, quel pezzo di carta era la sua ultima speranza. Quello e i ricordi che aveva di Taisuke.

"Era così pieno di vita, gli piacevano un sacco di cose e… E aveva un sacco di interessi. Non stava mai un attimo zitto e aveva la brutta abitudine di seguirmi in qualsiasi posto.   
Veniva ai miei allenamenti, mi costringeva ad accompagnarlo a casa e la mattina mi aspettava al cancello di scuola."

"Davvero?"

Annuì allungandogli la lettera, stava provando una strana sensazione nel parlare del suo passato, era quasi liberatorio dopo tutti quegli anni di silenzio.   
Takashi lo stava fissando mordicchiandosi il labbro inferiore, pareva interessato a quello che aveva da dire e la cosa lo fece sentire meglio, lo fece sentire quasi in pace con se stesso.

"Si è ammalato a quindici anni, come te, solo che in quel periodo non c'erano cure né terapie sperimentali. Dopo aver saputo della sua malattia si è buttato giù, per lui era difficile accettare il fatto di non poter più fare niente. Non so da quanto sapesse di essere malato, se per lui è stata una sorpresa come per me, ma all'inizio è stata dura fargli capire di non dover mollare.   
Col passare del tempo ha cercato in tutti i modi di reagire, faceva finta di niente la maggior parte del tempo, fingeva di stare bene e di essere normale, tentava persino di giocare a basket, sai? Con la sedia a rotelle e con i nostri compagni di scuola che lo guardavano in malo modo. Non riusciva a fare tutto, ma ci provava lo stesso.”

_"Anche se non riesco a correre con le gambe, posso farlo con le ruote!"_

Anche Nikaido usava la sedia a rotelle come strumento di intrattenimento, ci faceva le acrobazie e riusciva persino a racimolare qualche spicciolo. Quando lo vedeva compiere quei gesti, Hiromitsu si illudeva di vederlo combattere, si illudeva che Takashi volesse vivere.

“Dovrei leggere la sua lettera? Ma è una cosa personale e-”

"Vorrei solo che capissi, Takashi."

Il ragazzino abbassò lo sguardo sulla lettera e sospirò, aveva capito cosa stava tentando di fare, vero?  
In un anno avevano tentato di tutto per convincerlo a seguire una terapia, una riabilitazione, ma Takashi si era sempre rifiutato dicendo che tutto sarebbe stato inutile. Non si rendeva conto di quello che poteva perdere, dei momenti belli che avrebbe potuto avere con la sua famiglia e con i suoi amici, c'era una nube grigia attorno a lui che gli annebbiava la mente e non lo faceva ragionare.

"Lo amavi?"

"Si".

E forse lo faceva tutt'ora.  
Non aveva mai smesso di pensare a lui in fondo, non aveva mai cercato sul serio di dimenticarlo e, per quanto malato fosse quel comportamento, gli andava bene così.  
Era sicuro che nessuno sarebbe mai stato all'altezza di Taisuke, nessuno lo avrebbe reso succube dell'amore e della passione, preferiva starsene da solo piuttosto che cercare qualcosa di impossibile da trovare.

"Dev'essere stato difficile per te...Insomma, vederlo soffrire e poi morire."

"Lo è stato più per lui, le cose di cui si è pentito sono scritte là dentro."

Dando una pacca sulla spalla di Takashi, si alzò per uscire dalla stanza.  
Sicuramente l'altro ragazzo non ne sarebbe rimasto sconvolto, non era una lettera indirizzata a lui, e forse non si sarebbe nemmeno convinto e avrebbe trovato quelle parole senza significato ma Hiromitsu ci sperava. Sperava davvero che funzionasse.

_  
_

_"_ _Ce l'ho fatta eh Taipi! Con il massimo dei voti!"_

_L'altro gli sorrise facendogli segno di avvicinarsi al suo letto._   
_Fujigaya non poteva più muoversi né parlare, ma sorrideva comunque e lo faceva ogni volta che Hiromitsu lo andava a trovare._   
_In quel periodo il più grande doveva dividersi tra l'università e l'ospedale, delle volte studiava nella stanza del compagno stando bene attento che non gli succedesse nulla in quei momenti. Non voleva voltarsi e vederlo soffocare con l'acqua, gli aveva promesso che si sarebbe preso sempre cura di lui e lo avrebbe fatto._

_"Guarda!"_

_Gli mostrò quel pezzo di foglio per il quale tanto si era impegnato, diventare un bravo neurologo sarebbe stata dura ma ce l'avrebbe messa tutta._   
_Voleva rendere Taisuke orgoglioso._   
_Voleva realizzare il suo sogno per poter aiutare le persone come il più piccolo._   
_Nonostante i suoi problemi, Fujigaya non aveva mai smesso di spronarlo per farlo continuare a studiare, lo aveva appoggiato nel suo piano di diventare un medico._

_"Un giorno...riuscirò a curarti..."_

  


"Hi-Hiromitsu, posso entrare?"

"Si, certo."

Takashi era entrato nel suo studio allungandogli la lettera di Taisuke, si avvicinò piano con la sedia a rotelle e sospirò quando Kitayama riprese quel pezzo di carta e lo posò sulla scrivania. Il più grande si mise seduto su di essa e cominciò ad osservare il ragazzo con curiosità: aveva gli occhi lucidi

"F-forse… Voglio iniziare la riabilitazione."

"Davvero?"

Lo guardò sorpreso, non credeva di poter vivere quel giorno, non credeva che Nikaido Takashi si sarebbe fatto convincere.   
Le parole di Taisuke dovevano averlo colpito, dovevano avergli fatto capire che si sarebbe pentito di essersi lasciato andare senza lottare.

“Taisuke si era pentito, non è così? Si era reso conto di non poter stare più con te.”

"Sì, si è rifiutato fin da subito di farsi aiutare. Lui non-non ne vedeva il motivo.”

Deglutì un paio di volte per evitare di scoppiare a piangere: quella era la verità, Taisuke non aveva mai pensato di lottare per lui.  
Lo aveva scritto anche nella lettera, gli aveva detto che gli dispiaceva avergli dato l'impressione che la sua presenza non contasse ma per quanto si fosse scusato, Kitayama continuava a credere di non essere stato abbastanza.

"Io non voglio pentirmi di non aver passato del tempo con Kento, non voglio che mi odi per quello che ho fatto.  
Voglio… Voglio continuare a vivere.”

 

_"Non importa quanto starai giù o quanto ti sentirai solo, io sarò sempre con te perché so che porterai il mio ricordo nel cuore._   
_So che mi ricorderai per sempre, Hiro-chan."_

  



End file.
